Une autre histoire, une autre fin
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Et si une personne pouvait changer le destin ? Et si la disparation de l'un d'entre eux faisaient basculer la balance ...? Histoire à deux mains
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de notre nouvelle dramione =)

**Carotte:** Coucou les petits loups, de retour avec une nouvelle fiction =) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire comme vous le savez elle est co-écrite avec ma soeur et comme vous ne la connaissez pas je lui laisse la parole pour qu'elle se présente ;)

**Célia**:Bonjour à toute et à tous, qui lisez carotte. Voilà, je m'appelle Solène (Célia Caïne est mon nom de plume) et je suis la sœur de carottedeschamps. J'écris depuis longtemps et j'aime ça. Si j'écris en duo avec carottedeschamps aujourd'hui, c'est pour tout un tas de raisons. Laissez-moi d'abord vous replacer dans la contexte : une sœur folle d'Harry depuis toute petite, qui découvre les Dramione. Et qui devient adepte. Et moi, de l'autre côté, qui n'avais même pas lu Harry Potter ! Oui, mais j'ai bien dit « avais ». La petite carotte que vous connaissez m'a convaincue de le lire. Et la grande Rowling que vous aimez m'a convaincue à son tour. Alors me voilà, j'ai déjà écrit une Dramione (encore en cours aujourd'hui) mais je ne l'ai pas postée sur fanfiction (d'ailleurs je ne suis pas inscrite). Ceci n'est donc que ma seconde Dramione. J'aime essentiellement Harry Potter pour ses personnages. Bien sûr, j'adore la magie (je suis fan de fantasy). Mais certains personnages m'ont beaucoup marquée : Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi Neville. Oui, c'est un peu surprenant, ce n'est pas le personnage auquel on pense en premier mais je l'aime beaucoup : il est gentil, souvent victime des autres et c'est un peu un modèle pour moi car il ne s'énerve jamais.  
Ma première Dramione, je l'ai écrite pour ma sœur. Oui, au début, je n'en avais pas trop envie, je voulais lui faire une surprise (et ça a bien marché parce que je l'ai consolée grâce à ça). Mais celle-là, j'avais envie de la faire, envie d'écrire avec elle.

Alors voilà, ce premier chapitre n'est pas de moi mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

1 er Septembre, 6 ème année. Un sujet tellement terre à terre, tellement basique ... Espion à 16 ans, embarqué dans une guerre dont il ne voit pas l'issue, du mauvais côté ... Blaise est un serpentard comme un autre, si ce n'est qu'il est espion à la solde de l'ordre du Phénix, par choix. Il ne veux plus être du mauvais côté, il veut se battre pour l'égalité, il n'a jamais rien eux contre les nés moldus, cette guerre n'a aucun sens. Il a passé son été sur le qui-vive, a transmettre des informations, toutes les nuits il les avaient passés dans la peur de découverte à son sujet. Et Blaise avait aussi rencontré de nouvelles personnes celles de l'Ordre. Au début, la méfiance était dans tout les esprits, après tout il était un ancien serpentard, meilleur ami de Draco. Mais il avait fais ses preuves en prenant des risques. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sirius, au grand désespoir d'Harry, celui-ci n'était pas haineux envers Blaise. Mais celle qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était Hermione, une née moldue qui normalement aurait du avoir peur de lui. Pourtant Hermione l'avait bien accueillie, elle lui faisait confiance, elle venait le voir quand il avait besoin d'aide. Et cela l'avait touché, plus qu'il ne voulais l'admettre. Il avait changé de camps depuis la mort de Luna, l'été dernier au ministère, il ne l'avais jamais regretté.

-Blaise? Blaiiiise ?

-Huuuum ? marmonne celui-ci

-Heu, ça va mec? demande Draco

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète, j'ai juste ... pas manger ce matin...

-Ha les hommes et leurs estomacs, se moque Pansy en lui tirant la langue

Blaise est amoureux de Pansy depuis sa deuxième année, mais la jolie blonde n'a d'yeux que pour Draco. Draco, qui d'ailleurs ne l'aime pas plus qu'une amie. Pansy ne remarque jamais Blaise, et il a finit par rester dans l'ombre en attendant qu'elle se détache de Draco. La seule fois ou il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle elle avait éclaté de rire, pas méchamment, elle pensait juste qu'il rigolait. Pansy n'a pas confiance en elle, elle n'apprécie pas son physique, elle aime la glace à la vanille et les papillons. Tout ça Blaise le sait, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas , c'est lui dire réellement...

\- Alors à ce moment là j'ai décidé de coucher avec Théo ET Millicient, dit tranquillement Pansy

-Quoi?! hurle Blaise en se mettant debout, les poings serrés.

Pansy se recroqueville sur son siège apeurée et surprise

\- Blaise tu réagissais pas, tu était partis dans tes pensées je voulais juste te faire réagir, murmure la blonde

Comprenant sa méprise, Blaise se rassoit confus

-Excuse moi Pansy, je ... je crois que je manque vraiment de sucre...

Draco regarde son meilleur ami d'un oeil critique mais ne dit rien.

-Pas grave, finit par dire Pansy en souriant, Dracooooo, j'ai vraiment faim moi aussi... Tu veux pas aller chercher à mangé ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ?, s'offusque Draco, je ne suis pas un elfe ! Hooooo non Pans' ne fait pas ces yeux tu sais qu'on peut pas résister ... Roh c'est bon pour cette fois j'y vais ...

-Meurchiiiii, répond Pansy amusée.

Le serpentard se lève et déambule dans les wagons à la recherche du chariot à confiserie. Arrivé au septième wagon, il repère un groupe d'élève attroupée autour d'une sorcière.

-Une partacitrouille une, hurle la marchande

Parmi la foule d'élèves Drago repère immédiatement l'une d'entre elle qui attire son attention. Granger, une sang de bourbe qui prend un malin plaisir à l'humilier en permanence à le provoquer. Il s'approche d'elle lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, sentant le regard métallique du jeune homme ancré dans sa nuque . Ses prunelles chocolatés s'emplissent de mépris et d'un soupçon de peur. Le serpentard lance :

-Alors Granger, Weaslaid à faim et toi en bonne femme soumise tu lui apporte? Tu ferais un bon elfe de maison tu sais ? Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est que cet imbécile n'a pas d'argent, alors comment achète-t-il ses confiseries ? Ho mais oui je sais tu le payes pour coucher avec lui? Remarque comme ça il peut se les payer! Ce grand dadais doit être à peu près aussi riche qu'un gnome ! Dis moi Granger, tu sais que le peigne ça existe ?

-Femme soumise ? Je ne paye pas Ron pour coucher avec lui mais c'est clair que même en payant n'importe quelle fille, elle ne voudra jamais de toi ! Et je te signale que pour ce qui est du peigne, toi et ton père, vous ne devez pas le voir beaucoup ! Oh, mais c'est vrai qu'être Mangemort, ça prend du temps !

Draco reste stupéfait, blessé. Il pousse les premières années, achète un assortiments de confiseries et quitte le wagon hors de lui. Arrivé devant son compartiment, il entre, lance les confiseries et s'assoit sur la banquette.

\- Heu ... il y a un problème Draco ? finit par dire Pansy stupéfaite

-Oui, oui et ce problème c'est Granger!

-Hermione ? s'exclame Blaise, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Ces deux amis le regardent stupéfaits

-Depuis quand tu t'occupe d'elle ? interroge Pansy, une nuance jalouse dans le voie

-Depuis jamais, si lui est arrivé quelque chose je veux le savoir pour qu'on rigole là c'est tout, réplique le métis agacé

-Bon est ce qu'on pourrait me plaindre s'il vous plait là? se moque Drago, je l'ai vu et elle a insultée mon père.

-Laisse là, réplique Pansy, elle sert à rien.

Blaise ne dit pas un mot. "Ce soir je vais la voir pour savoir comment elle va" décide le métis.

\- Ca je suis d'accord, fulmine Draco, elle est arrogante intelligente, miss je-sais-tout et ...

-Draco mon petit tu t'emportes, se moque Pansy, depuis quand une ... née moldue te préoccupe de la sorte ? Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu es ... amoureux

Draco éclate de rire, plié en deux le blond n'arrive pas à articuler un mot, quand il se calme il finit par dire:

-Moi ? Amoureux ? Déjà amoureux c'est impossible mais de Granger ?! Doublement impossible!

\- Tait visage toi d'hippogriffe ! Sur arriver.

Draco rejoint Théo devant l'embarquement pour les calèches et s'installe avec Pansy et Blaise. Le trajet jusqu'au château est rapide, les élèves se dirigent vers la grande salle pour la répartition.

-Ils l'est font de plus en plus petits non ? se moque Pansy en détaillant un nouveau serpentard

-HA parce que c'est un vrai ?, fait mine de s'étonner Blaise, je pensais que c'était des modèles d'exposition ?

Le jeune serpentard les fusillent du regard et se tourne vers Dumbeldore qui prononce son discours habituel. Draco l'écoute d'une oreille distraire, ce vieux fou refais toujours les même discours ... Celui-ci touche d'ailleurs à sa fin. Draco jette un œil vers la table des griffondors, Granger regarde l'autre rouquin d'un air affreusement niais. Soupirant devant l'horreur de cette scène, Draco se dépêche d'engloutir son repas et rejoint la salle commune des serpentards accompagnés de Blaise et Pansy. Théodore préfère aller étudier à la bibliothèque, c'est un modèle Serpentard de Granger selon Pansy. Arrivée dans leur salle commune, Pansy rejoint son dortoir après avoir salué les garçons. Ceux ci y restent une heure, avant de monter se coucher. " Bon sang mais je vais jamais réussir à aller voir Granger que diable! "s'agace Blaise " ce ne serait pas intelligent de tenter le risque dès aujourd'hui, j'essayerai de la voir demain" Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise ne remarque pas le regard inquiet de Draco.

-Bonne nuit vieux frère, lance Draco en se jetant sous sa couette

-Bonne nuit vieille loche, persifle Blaise

Si le premier s'endort rapidement le deuxième met une éternité a trouvé le sommeil et passe une nuit agitée...

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve dans deux semaines maximum pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Laissez nous des rewievs please *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Désolée du retard (énorme je sais) je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster avant mais bon, le principal c'est que la suite soit là, non? J'espère que ça vous plaira, bisous de Célia

Hello =)

Ouais je m'incruste sur le chapitre de ma soeur désolée. Donc voici le deuxième chapitre de notre fiction et vous allez découvrir le style d'écriture de Célia !

Au niveau de l'amour et toi désolée pour le retard chapitre en ligne ce soir ou demain (ce qui veut dire demain x) ) et je vous ai prévu un OS qui je l'espère vous plaira (pas sur mon couple habituel ...);) on se retrouve en bas bisous !

_Chapitre 2_

Hermione s'avance vers la gare. Elle marche d'un pas vif pour arriver à l'heure. Le Poudlard express ne l'attendra pas. Elle a hâte de retrouver Harry et Ron, ainsi que tous les autres Gryffondor. Elle passe la barrière et sourit à la vue réjouissante de la locomotive rouge. La sixième année tend les bras à la jeune fille. Elle repère soudain Harry et Ron et se dirige vers eux. Tout en marchant vers la locomotive, ils se racontent leurs vacances. Comme d'habitude, le pauvre Harry n'a pas grand-chose à dire. Son été pitoyable chez les Dursley n'a pas été une partie de plaisir mais il en parle avec un humour déconcertant. Hermione sourit en entendant Ron se plaindre de Fred et de Georges qui lui on « rendu l'été insoutenable ». Elle sent soudain quelque chose sauter sur son épaule. Elle pousse un cri de surprise et sort sa baguette. Ron et Harry se retournent, étonnés. Ron sourit et tend le bras vers l'épaule d'Hermione. A la vue de l'intrus, Hermione éclate de rire. Un petit crapaud la fixe de ses yeux ronds. Un appel souvent entendu résonne dans la gare.

-Trévor ! Trévor où es-tu ?

Neville surgit soudain à côté du trio d'or et aperçoit son précieux crapaud dans les mains de Ron. Soulagé, il se précipite vers son protégé.

-Trévor, enfin je te retrouve ! Il m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Merci Ron ! Oh, bonjour Hermione.

Neville ne salue pas Harry. Il ne lui a pas pardonné la mort de Luna. Tout lui revient en un éclair. Bellatrix, qui lance un sortilège de mort à Sirius et Luna qui, en héroïne, s'interpose. Et Harry. Harry qui les a entraînés là-dedans et qui doit sans doute être soulagé que Sirius ne soit pas mort. Harry qui doit se moquer éperdument de la mort de Luna. Mais lui ne s'en moque pas. Il ressent la douleur dans chaque fibre de son corps et chaque jour lui rend plus insoutenable la mort de Luna. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Si au moins il avait pu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Neville se détourne du trio d'or. Il ne peut pas rester près d'Harry. Fendant la foule, il disparaît parmi les autres sorciers.

Hermione regarde Neville partir et hausse un sourcil.

-C'est bizarre, Neville s'est toujours bien entendu avec toi, Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il dit bonjour à Ron et à moi sans t'adresser la parole ?

-pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, Hermione, ironise Ron, tu me déçois. Tu n'as pas compris que Neville en veut à Harry parce que Luna est morte ?

Hermione arrondit sa bouche en un « oh » de surprise. Non, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle est trop préoccupée en ce moment pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il faut dire qu'elle aussi garde un mauvais souvenir de leur expédition au ministère. Elle grimpe dans le Poudlard Express, suivie d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny. Ron repère un compartiment vide et les quatre amis s'y installent. Ginny se moque de Ron car ce dernier déclare avoir faim.

-Tu as petit-déjeuné il y a une heure, Ron. Tu ne peux pas **_déjà_** avoir faim !

Hermione sourit et se dévoue pour aller chercher la nourriture. Le chariot ne passera pas avant un moment et Ron affirme ne pas pouvoir attendre. La brune se lève et prend les commandes de ses amis. Puis elle part à la recherche du chariot à friandises alors que la locomotive s'ébranle. Elle le trouve dans le septième wagon. Elle attend patiemment son tour dans la file d'attente puis débite sa commande, apprise par cœur. Elle la répète ensuite, lentement, et attend de recevoir son paquet. Elle voit soudain surgir au bout de l'allée un Serpentard. Celui qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser dès les premières heures qu'elle passe dans le monde de la magie. Drago Malefoy. Elle regarde le chariot et fait mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation de fondants. Il est au bout de l'allée, elle a tout son temps. Mais la serveuse n'a plus de sachets. Elle cherche mais elle ne trouve pas. Hermione, à bout de nerfs, déclare qu'elle se passera de sachets. Avant qu'elle ait pu récupérer sa commission, il est là. Elle tend la main et prend le sac que lui tend la serveuse, qui a insisté pour emballer quand même les friandises. Elle se retourne et croise les prunelles métalliques de Drago Malefoy. Pour rejoindre son compartiment, elle doit contourner Drago. Elle s'avance prudemment sans quitter le blond du regard, d'un air de défi. Alors qu'elle arrive à côté de lui et qu'elle se pense tirée d'affaire, le blond lui dit :

-Alors Granger, Weasley à faim et toi en bonne femme soumise tu lui apportes à manger? Tu ferais un bon elfe de maison tu sais ? Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est que cet imbécile n'a pas d'argent, alors comment achète-t-il ses confiseries ? Ho mais oui je sais tu le payes pour coucher avec lui? Remarque comme ça il peut se les payer! Ce grand dadais doit être à peu près aussi riche qu'un gnome ! Dis moi Granger, tu sais que le peigne ça existe ?

Hermione ne peut se retenir. Elle pense à tout le mal que Drago a déjà dit d'elle, d'Harry, de Ron et de tant d'autres. Elle le regarde et, avec toute la haine dont elle est capable, elle rétorque :

-Femme soumise ? Je ne paye pas Ron pour coucher avec lui mais c'est clair que même en payant n'importe quelle fille, elle ne voudra jamais de toi ! Et je te signale que pour ce qui est du peigne, toi et ton père, vous ne devez pas le voir beaucoup ! Oh, mais c'est vrai qu'être Mangemort, ça prend du temps !

Sans attendre la réponse du blond, le rouge et or le contourne et retourne dans son compartiment. Elle distribue les friandises puis songe à son comportement. En répondant à Malefoy, elle n'a pas valu mieux que lui. Mais il l'a tellement mise hors d'elle… La rouge et or se promet que cela ne se reproduira pas puis se plonge avec passion dans la discussion.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'aurais moins de retard la prochaine fois( encore désolée)

bisous.


End file.
